charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Light of the World
|image = |caption = This diamond isn't a girl's best friend… |airdate = Scott Ciencin |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 1-4169-1470-6 |production = Season 6 |previous = Sweet Talkin' Demon |next = House of Shards}} Light of the World is the 36th book in the Charmed novel series. It takes place between Season 6 Episode 3 "Forget Me...Not" and Episode 16 "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father", as Wyatt has already summoned a dragon, but Paige still has strawberry blond hair. Summary From sea to sea to shining sea, I bade that she come back to me— Without her look, without her face, I bade I too would leave this place. The Charmed Ones couldn't be happier—Phoebe and Piper's childhood friend Lyssa is getting married and has asked them to be bridesmaids! They're thrilled to support her at her wedding, and jump at the chance to get away to the seaside for a little while. The ceremony will take place in Serenity Cove's beautiful old lighthouse, which is rumored to be haunted by the vengeful spirit of the lighthouse keeper who lost his true love at sea—one hundred years ago, on the date of Lyssa's wedding. The Halliwell sisters ignore the rumors… until, that is, they notice the strange behavior of Lyssa's fiancé. He seems to have become obsessed with Lyssa's family heirloom, a strange and beautiful diamond called the Light of the World. Can the Charmed Ones disclose his true identity and intentions before their friend says "I do" to Mr. Wrong? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Lyssa Ainsley:' Piper and Phoebe's childhood friend. *'Bethilda May Lynn:' Raven haired. *'James Agatt:' Lyssa's fiancé, possessed by the Keeper. *'The Keeper' *'Trudy:' Spirit and the Keeper's lost love. Minor *'Nixies' *'Razvan Demons' *'Old Mavis' *'Chet:' Nixie. *'Harry:' Nixie. *'Steve:' Nixie. *'Bob' *'Ada' *'Flavia' *'Roy Whittaker:' Painter. *'Simon:' Knows about the Charmed Ones. *'Jenna Marsten:' Author of the Serenity Cove Lighthouse Mystery. *'Becca:' Lyssa asked the Halliwell sisters to fill on for Becca's role as maid of honor after Becca was called away. *'Mr. Ainsley:' Lyssa's dad. *'Mrs. Ainsley:' Lyssa's mom. *'Tom:' Best man. *'Simon Blaze:' A half-incubus and the bachelorette party entertainer recruited by Phoebe for the party. Mentioned *'Mr. Fielding' *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's late ex-husband. Magical Notes Spells Discord Spell Let those who gaze upon this light Know misery and anger And fight, fight, fight! To Trap a Nixie :(needs potion) :Imprisoned be :Mr. Water-ee To Drive Nixies Away :Those who just fell like rain. :Begone, begone down the drain. Summoning Spell :Power of Three spell :Powers that be :We sisters three :Call on thee :Light the way :For one lost that day :Bring her here and now—with truth to say! Artifacts *'Light of the World:' A mystical gem. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise